creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanna play a game?
On a cold snowy day in a cozy warm house of Nevada, four friends lay awake when at a sleepover within one of their friends houses. The four friends all had phobias that made them afraid to conquer the real world courageously without any worries. One was named Amy, a 15 year old who looked a bit young for her age, but has Agoraphobia . Agoraphobia is when you have a fear of open spaces and open crowds, and for Amy it was usual to see her cramped up against her friends of random people in a crowd. Next up on the list we have Carmen, a 16 year old boy who had glasses and tea stained freckles, he has Bathmophobia. Bathmophobia is when you have a fear of stairs or sleep slopes, so he would always have to shut his eyes every time he'll climb up the stairs and even he knows its dangerous. In 3rd place comes Annie, a 15 year old slender girl, who has Necrophobia. Her father died two months back and she has yet refused to see or take a peep at his grave for fear that his dead body would pop out and drag her to the dead with him. Coming up last is James, a 16 year old boy who has curly brown hair and emerald eyes, but behind all that beauty he has Trypophobia. Trypophobia is a fear of holes, which means he feels uncomfortable when some note books have three holes on the side of them. And for the sleepover? Oh, Annie invited them over for a little get together. Annie: So that was fun... shifts position what other games can we play? pouts Amy: Hmm, Wanna play a supernatural game? Promise me It'll be fun! smiles James: N to the O anything that involves ghost, demons, or killers I'm out! stands up and throws something in the trash Amy: Come on James, get loose for one-time sake! pouts James: I'll say it before and say it again. Anything to do with ghosts, demons, or killers I'm out! Annie: Looks at Amy ''You know... I think James is right. I mean we already have things that we are scared about, no need to add more... '''Amy:' Both of you guys are just chicken, deep-fried, slimy, oily chicken. After Carmen gets out of the bathroom ... He'll be the last vote. Moments pass after the three hear the toilet flushing and see the silhouette of Carmen coming towards them Carmen: What did I miss? Amy: Wanna play a supernatural game? Carmen: Sure! nods while sitting down ''Sounds interesting! '''Annie:' Hold on! Hold on! You guys are forgetting whose house your're in! Jamie: Why even try anymore? Your parents are out so basically we do idiotic things like this.... apparently. Amy: ' Welp lets get started! ''They start getting and possibly making things for the ritual, oh did I say that? I meant the game. '''James: Um, What exactly is this.... game.. all about? Amy: Its a game that helps you with your phobias! You just have to tell the demon about your phobia and it's supposed to help your issues! All three of them: OH NO! Amy: Chickens... They do the ceremony and follow the rules but while they were waiting nothing happens Carmen: Well that was a waste of the night. Amy: Bu- Its! WHAT! No... no... It's supposed to work!... ugh it's just a dumb myth. James: Exactly... why can't we just go to actual people or even our own parents! We can't just go to something that'll probably kill us later on to help! Annie: I agree with James! scoots next to James After the sleepover all four of them processed with their lives regularly, Amy snuggling with everything that there is, Carmen, closing his eyes as he walks the steps, James avoiding holes, and Annie preventing dead people. All sailed smoothed, at home and at school for a whole three weeks until Amy decides to bring up the sleepover up at the cafeteria table. Amy: So anything different happening to you guys after the sleepover Annie: No, why? Things happening to you? Amy: Shakes head ''No just wanted to know... ''The bell rings Everyone in the cafeteria clears out going to their classes except for Amy who was asked by the Janitor to help her clean something. Amy agreed with the Janitor then when she least excepted it she has to clean the BIG, 'SPACIOUS', and WIDE '''gym room. Amy felt her heart race but felt too guilty to tell the nurse she couldn't or come up with an excuse to leave for her class. Instead, she took the mop and the water bucket container and watched as the Janitor and while the doors closed they made a '''Loud '''bang. Amy just sighed the began moping one corner, she moped from the edge all the way to the side but there was one black spot she couldn't wipe off but she ignored it like gum. Until when she lifted up her head and saw that the whole room was '''Black, Dark, and''' wider than before'. Then at this moment, Amy dropped the mop then started hyperventilating then crying, just wishing and hoping that it was a dream, just then a hand covered her mouth then dragged into the darkness where her screams and wails became faint. ''Mean while in class James: I wonder where Amy is.... she's late for class... Raises hand, ''Ms. West Berry, may I go use the restroom? '''Ms. West Berry' Yes, U may use the bathroom James walks out of class then starts walking towards the cafeteria but after discovering she wasn't there James then walked towards the gym only to see the rotting body of Amy laying there with holes in it James: A- ... You... She's... The game... I- Then in the flash of a second, a screech hits the walls of the wall. James turns hid head around only to see a hideous slender, black figure behind him having one of its hand/arms through James's back There had only been three classes that had taken place before the vice principal Warren could report to the rest of the school to evacuate the building because there were two dead bodies lying in the gym. Then as Annie and Carmen were running out of the school Carmen hesitantly ran down the stairs confidently only to magically trip and break his skull on the concrete and have a pool of blood grow larger and larger under his lifeless body. Other kids around the accident were screaming and as for Annie who had seen the dead body she only bent down and threw up on the fresh grass. Later that day, Annie's parents went to Annie's friend's funeral but as for Annie, she asked to stay home and so she did. Within the time she had, she quickly prepared everything needed for the summoning. Then when it was done she closed her eyes then began the chant; Phobia, Phobia, Phobia I have a problem that is yet to be overcome So please help me with this phobia Phobia, Phobia, Phobia Then in a flash the candles blew out then everything in the room went pitch black, Annie hesitantly looked around the room then looked front to see her dead friends sitting on chairs surrounding a table that has a deteriorating skull on it then above the little set up it says "Congratulations" There was an empty seat there so Amy sat down and looked at her friend's corpses but when she blinked everything was gone except for the chair Amy was sitting on. Then the slender black figure's face came from the shadows, Amy scooted further into her seat until her waist and bottom hit the back of the seat, suddenly a hand grabbed Annie's mouth and one holding her shoulder then the figure moved an inch closer to Annie's face then whispered Boo Then in a swift matter there was a quick sound of a ''snap ''of bones then the ear raping sound of sirens. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Supernatural Category:Serial Killer Category:Narrative